


when things go bump and grind at night

by rainystripe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Foot Jobs, Halloween, dom! betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainystripe/pseuds/rainystripe
Summary: It’s starts off with Betty knocking on the old wooden door. Her knocks are light enough to travel throughout the entire trailer. The echos of her presence alerting him in the kitchen. Putting the butter knife down, Jughead turns towards the door and it’s Betty alright, her tall shadow and ponytail give her away.The sandwich can wait.or betty dresses up and jughead is her slave.





	when things go bump and grind at night

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a short on guys! sorry for the delay, but life happens!! i want to thank the ever, so AMAZING @createandconstruct for continuing to help me out with her beta skills. seriously, THANK YOU!!

–

It’s starts off with Betty knocking on the old wooden door. Her knocks are light enough to travel throughout the entire trailer. The echos of her presence alerting him in the kitchen. Putting the butter knife down, Jughead turns towards the door and it’s Betty alright, her tall shadow and ponytail give her away. **  
**

The sandwich can wait.

In nothing but deep navy sweats that trail on the brown carpet as he walks and a white muscle shirt, Jughead opens the door, not at all worried about his current appearance. The youngest Cooper greets him on the other side, a smile instantly forming on her face the moment they meet eyes. Her’s, soft green with long dark lashes that sparkle under the lamp above his door.  It’s still a strange concept to get used to. The fact that  there’s someone besides his kid sister who gets excited about being around him, let alone seeing him is weird because he’s weird. Jughead smiles at her reaction and steps aside, one arm stretched out dramatically towards the tiny living room.

“Betts, to what do I owe this pleasure?” It’s silly, but Betty makes him silly. He’s noticed  how he does things or acts in ways no other person would ever catch him acting now - besides Archie of course. But for a female of the opposite sex to be graced by something besides his sardonic personality? That was reserved for the  important women in his life: Forsythia ‘Jellybean’ Jones and now, Elizabeth ‘Betty’ Cooper.

Betty hops forward, palms flat against his warm chest. A chill runs down his spine at the feel of her cool hands and his skin instantly raises in goosebumps. The blonde leans forward, lips first against his own in a chaste kiss.

“Hello to you too, Jug,” she scoffs playfully.

“Have you forgotten today’s Halloween?” continues Betty.

He blinks, shrugs, and then let’s his hands travel to rest against her waist.

“Can’t really forget when the entirety of Riverdale is decorated in orange.” Tilting his chin, Jughead motions past the open door.

Sunnyside is glowing with an orange hue. Almost every door has some sort of pumpkin creation resting on the small stoop leading into the mobile homes.

“Sunnyside isn’t the richest place, but with community outreach programs comes free pumpkins and decorations. You forget that you helped hand out those pumpkins already?” He teases and Betty tilts her head sideways and grins widely.

“Of course not but,“ Betty’s finger jabs him against his chest. “Where’s your pumpkin?”  It’s then that both teens turn to look at the empty stoop. There was a pumpkin, until the accident.

“To be fair, I carved one out but the neighbors’ kids kicked their soccer ball into it. I doubt a morbidly smashed pumpkin would look pleasing on the Jones doorstep.” he shrugs and Betty smacks his chest.

“You could have told me! Dad carved an extra one that’s now just resting in the backyard to ‘ward’ off any stray cats.” Jughead snickers and pulls Betty closer to him as he shuts the door.

“Oh well, the trailer is creepy enough seeing as who owns it.” He adds, shrugging, before taking Betty’s pink coat and watches as she sets the duffel bag on the couch. Curiosity peeks an all time high then.

And so do his brows.  

Betty notices and pats the sky blue bag. “It’s my costume,”  she says.

Again, his brows raise to new heights. There were no underaged parties to attend this Halloween  and Veronica was nowhere to be seen, so as far as he had known, there were no planned costumes for the night either.

Now he’s worried by the prospect of walking around all night, surrounded by rascals dressed in bulky costumes who’d be crying and fighting over candy.

“I thought we weren’t go—“ Betty cuts him off before he can even finish. There’s a finger on his lips, and it smells sweet. What lotion was she using today?

“It’s not for an outing. It’s…” green eyes shyly flick back and forth between him and the old television.

“It’s for…?” He urges, noticing then how nervous she looks. Betty chews at the corner of her lip for a few moments and shuffles on her feet. She looks cutt when she thinks, he muses.

“It’s for you,” Betty blurts out suddenly, cheeks visibly red.

Like the girl before him, his cheeks mimic her own. “What do you mean _‘it’s for me’_?” He asks the question, even though he already knows what she means.  

For a week leading up to the haunted night, Betty had been joking about showing up in a full costume that was sure to ‘knock his socks off,’ and when asked on whether or not said costume was PG or not Betty would always shrug with a sly smile. With his interest piqued, Betty only shrugs and and sports a the tiniest of smirks. 

“You’ll see.”

With that there’s another poke to his chest and then she’s waltzing towards the couch, flopping down with a satisfied sigh. As curious as he was for what was in store for him as the night went on, he was still hungry. Food was of must utter importance. The bread, mayonnaise and condiments for the sandwich still sat out, waiting to be tended to and his stomach reminded him then. An audible rumbling filters through the compact living room and Betty notices. With an arched brow, Betty follows his gaze towards the kitchen. “Oh! You were eating? Can I have one too? Mom won’t let us have white bread.” She stands and heads towards the kitchen sink where she washes her hands. “She sticks to that seven grain, wheat bread…” Betty trails off and picks up the butter knife, continuing to spread the mayonnaise onto his slice.

What an angel, he thinks. Not only does she come into his home unannounced (not that he minds), she also has the nerve to tease him when he’s starving. Both food and curiosity burn into his mind. He needed both now, one to eat and one to figure out.

“Your mom needs to go to a regular market,” he remarks.“Swaper Joey’s is selling your mom expensive stuff that anyone can get for a few dollars at Malmart.”

They make their sandwiches then. Jughead’s glad that Betty is here to make him something that doesn’t just include a slice of ham and processed cheese. And what she does end up making is a pretty monster of a sandwich  that can’t even fit in her mouth without them laughing at her attempts.

It ends up with two attempts at taking a chunk, only to have the tomatoes flop out the sandwich (two of those slices which land on his toe). Laughter ensues and Betty ends up slicing her sandwich instead.

“Maybe it’s just me, but I swear these always taste better when you make them,” Jughead muses. Betty, rolling her eyes at his comment, snickers. “Yeah, because there’s actual condiments in them this time.” He takes another mouthful and moans in the process.

Betty, the sandwich goddess.

They eat their food in peace, opting to watch a rerun of the Charlie Brown Halloween special on the television. Jughead comments on the animated film which he’s watched since he could remember. Betty on the other hand, reveals that she’s never seen it which causes him to gasp out loud. Another hour passes just as the credits are rolling when the blonde excuses herself to the use the restroom. It’s dark out by the time the film ends and Jughead checks his phone for the time. It’s late, but not late enough to garner the attention of Alice Cooper.

With a yawn, Jughead leans back against the couch, one bare foot propping against the empty spot left by Betty. It’s still warm and his eyes begin to droop. Water echoes from the bathroom faucet. It’s raining again and the droplets fill the home with a calming drumming that easily puts him to sleep. Comfortable and with a stomach full of chips and sandwiches, Jughead dozes off.

When when he wakes, it’s not from him waking himself up. Instead, it’s from a nudge against his ankle. He snorts and blinks, allowing this vision to clear up. He doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep for, it doesn’t seem like a drastic change from when he first dozed off. This time the television is off and there is soft music coming from somewhere to his right.  Now more alert he sits up, his blue eyes come face to face with shiny black fabric. One that glows orange in the dark. He notes the sudden appearance of an orange form resting on the coffee table.

A pumpkin.

It’s lit up and smiling back at him - those empty triangular eyes and smile are creeping him out. Where did it come from?

There’s another nudge on his fallen foot by something cool. It’s relatively dark in the living room, the only light source coming from the pumpkin’s candle. Jughead looks up, his dark gaze travels up the coldness that comes from a shiny black heel, all the way up to a shiny black leg.

“Wha-”

Confused as ever, Jughead blinks in surprise, rubbing his eyes in return as the figure comes into view. It’s Betty, in all black. Not only is she in all black, but he’s certain that she’s dressed exactly like the Sandy Olsson from Grease.

Or at least, a heavily inspired version of the iconic blonde.

“ _Holy, shit_.”

Betty’s giggle is short and her leg bends flirtatiously, a move that accentuates her long toned legs. They shimmer under the orange light and the belt around her waist enhances her skin tight look. There’s barely anything to hide her chest with, the fabric cuts and sweeps around her breasts, pushing them together in two soft mounds.

“Betts, wh- how?” Too stunned for words, Jughead swallows thickly.

It’s hard to remember to breathe for a second. Seeing such a thing was out of this world, his girlfriend in full costume is something he was not expecting to see…ever.

But Betty looks good, that he can say with confidence, and he does. She smiles at him and does a spin, his eyes can’t help but trail down her backside.

Skin-tight pants are awesome, he thinks. The blonde notices the lingering, heavy lidded gaze and swallows coming from her boyfriend. With a slight turn from her head, she faces Jughead and shifts her hips. The sudden confidence boosting the waves of excitement and lust. It’s a strange feeling, she muses, but Jughead reacting to her body is something that she enjoys. Years upon years of her mother’s scorning comments about her weight fade away the moment her blue eyed boy worships her.

“Just a little something I put together. You know, my mom has a lot of really good clothes up in the attic.” Betty fluffs up her hair, it’s not as teased up or radically shaped as Sandy’s, in the film, but she’d managed to sweep part of it to one side. The teasing from the comb had only made contact with the ends of her hair. Another difference to the actual costume is the red bandana coming up from under the blonde puff, but Betty tops the look off with mascara, the brightest red lipstick that she could find at the drugstore, and the heels - which she’s been tapping against Jughead’s bare toes - they were taken from Polly, a pair she hadn’t worn since her prom days.

“Well…never thought I’d say this-“ He starts. “But thank _god_ for Alice Cooper.” Betty giggles and sucks her bottom lip in between her teeth.

“Right?” Jughead nods, suddenly aware of the heeled foot rubbing against his bare toes. The material is cold against his skin and it causes a shock to travel from his foot all the way up his spine. The rubbing grows and Betty steps forward. When shuffling her arms, the familiar jacket around her shoulders alerts him of it’s presence.

It’s  _his_  jacket.

The thick leather with a two headed snake protects the woman from the chill of the trailer. A jacket that once belonged to his father, a jacket that’s been his for almost a year. The Southside Serpents logo shields Betty from everyone and everything. The two headed snake wards away any ill intentions towards her, like a prayer casted upon her. It’s sinful, unlawful and wrong for her to wear, but it suits her. She looks stunning, her large green eyes watching with curiosity as her foot travels past his ankles and upwards his leg. There’s a silence that falls within the thin walls of the trailer. Both teens share looks of curious lust. Jughead’s pupils are blown wide and his breath hitches the higher the black heels goes.

Betty stands across from him, her body rigid with excitement and fear of the unknown. She wasn’t one to spring foreplay out of nowhere, but  apparently Halloween night was an exception. Knowing that they’d wanted to stay home and enjoy the spooky night, there had been thoughts brewing in her head for a week until deciding what to do. The plan was simple: punish Jughead for no other reason than for being in the same room as her.

As the heel travels higher and her foot lifts past the carpet, Betty has to channel the cheerleader in her. Finding the right posture to stay still while balancing on one foot proves to be a challenge while in four inch heels. She wobbles slightly, a gesture that causes Jughead to lean forward in worry, but before he can move any closer, the bottom of the heel makes contact with his chest. In confusion, the boy looks down at her foot, the pointy tip flat against his beating heart.

There are no words exchanged between both teens, the only thing audible are Jughead’s ragged breaths. The heel that pushes against him makes Jughead lean back slowly, but not before a slight push from Betty sends him falling back. The couch creeks against the impact and so does he with a grunt. He doesn’t complain though. He never does.

“Good boy,” encourages Betty, her voice but a dominant whisper. Her eyes are no longer wide and haunting, instead they’re low: menacing. A smirk graces the corner of her lips and a single brow arches impossibly high.Jughead gulps. Shouldn’t  there aren’t any warning bells going off in his head?

He listens like an obedient child and nods. His hands try to find his knees, wanting to grip onto something for support but Betty is faster and her heel nudges his hands away. He watches in mild horror as Betty sucks a cherry colored lip into her mouth, suppressing a giggle.

That’s hot, he thinks.

“You’re so obedient, Juggie.”

 “Well, what can- _oomph_!”

Betty’s heels make contact with his chest again, pushing him back against the cushion, an act which makes him stare up at her with his big stormy blue eyes. At the sight of him, Betty resists the urge to groan. Jughead looks so good then, his hair is messy from the movements caused by her foot. A few loose strands of curly black hair block his eyesight.

“Nuh-uh. Not until I say so,” She sings.

Betty is something else, he muses.

With a smirk forming on his lips, he questions her sudden authority, something which she doesn’t like in the moment because the next thing he notices is the same foot traveling down his stomach. “All you have to do is listen, Jug. That’s it, but since…well-“ his heart rate speeds up when he notices where the destination for the heel is headed. “-it’s hard for you to  _listen_. I’ll just make you  _feel_  my commands.”

A groan escapes his lips as the heel gently presses against his crotch. Soft twists against his member and applied pressure make his head fall forwards.

What’s up with her tonight? He wonders. Betty had an affinity for getting randomly predatory at times, bossy even, but even then, Jughead had never once felt put off by her attitude swap. Good girl Betty existed by day and sometimes by night…with him a much more lucrative woman came out. A certain woman that liked to mess with his being, sexually and mentally.

It’s not bad, she’s never done anything out of malice. Betty is sexy in her swap, so much so that Jughead finds himself feeling glee the moment this Betty makes an appearance. This version of his girlfriend doesn’t go away easily, she’s always around. Sometimes appearing at school, the Bijou, home (both his and anyone else’s) - Elizabeth Cooper has a way of showing her dominant side, one which thrills him to the core so much so that bullies be damned, but if those green eyes want to push him around, then he’s all for it.

He’s sure to get hard the minute they do.

The heel continues to grind down on him and Jughead tilts his gaze up at her behind his loose curls.

“Jesus, Betty.”  His groan is guttural, deep, filled with arousal only Betty can decipher.

He wants more.

A hiss comes from him this time. The heel presses upward against the hardening muscle, following its direction towards his thigh. With rhythmic strokes, Betty stands with both hands on her hips, enjoying the way her boy writhes under her touch. Jughead’s dark head slumps back against the armrest, grunting at the sensation. The view is beyond erotic and though Betty debates her actions, as she always does, it’s only for a split second. She likes what she does, it feels empowering: sexually thrilling. She never does know what comes over her, but as if on autopilot, a voice in the back of her head begs her to punish Jughead. The voice slowly wraps around her from neck to toe, squeezing her in a pleasurable way. Her mouth pools with saliva, aroused beyond normal means and the hairs on her skin raise at the rush of lust. Knowing that Jughead enjoys her actions as much as she does makes her shudder.

Jughead groans and shifts his hips against the heel, seeking more friction. They were both past the point of embarrassment, an act like grinding against her foot was nothing out of the ordinary for the young couple.

“Oh, Juggie, I think you’re enjoying this a bit too much now.” She stops all movement and her foot makes contact with the carpet again. Jughead, in return frowns, huffing out loud.

“Come on, Betty.”

“Hush,” comes her command. Jughead’s mouth comes to a complete close right before attempting to say more. The action causes her heart to swell. Oh, how she loved the boy that was nothing but putty in her hands. There’s a visible tent formed at the space between his legs, and Jughead stares up at Betty. The need and want in his baby blues shine orange under the candle light.

Betty looks delicious enough to eat, skin tight 50’s inspired garb with dark, smoky makeup. It’s not overly dramatic, but for Betty to sport a sharp cat eye with long mascara coated lashes? It’s new for him and he’s enjoying the end result. Her eyes are predatory and he’s the prey. A shudder breaks through him. The arousal at his core jerks, now impossibly hard.

Betty could eat him alive and he would die a happy man.

Except, she doesn’t eat him, let alone taste him. Instead, she takes two steps forward, leans down to eye level and tilts her head. Those huge Bambi eyes filled with something akin to childish curiosity mock him. Jughead gulps again and pushes forward with shaky hands. Suddenly, he’s jerked forward and upwards: sitting. Betty’s long legs trap him on each side. Her body is flush against his as she cradles his face. Jughead shudders at the feeling of nails digging into his scalp. His throbbing erection screams for attention, but Betty doesn’t sit on him. Instead, her ass hovers above, teasing him. She’s warm to the touch and her breath caresses his face. She smells good and all he wants is to hide his face between her breasts.

“Since you refused to go out for the night, I thought I’d have some fun with you. How does that sound? ” It’s not a question, rather an already set fact.

He nods.

Jughead winces when his dark locks are tugged at, forcing him to tilt his head back. “Good boy.” mutters Betty. Tilting her head downwards, her breath ghosts against his own.

God, she smells good. All the candy that she’s consumed during the movie is mixed in with her breath and it makes his mouth water. She smells like cherries.

“Good boy, Juggie. You’re such a good boy.” Betty whispers against his lips before crushing hers against his waiting mouth.

The groan that tears through his throat is deep, filled with raw need. Betty tastes exactly how he’d imagined: fruity. He shuts his eyes and allows the girl to tongue him, her own tongue gliding against his own. It curls around his for a second, sucking greedily. It’s as if he’s drunk suddenly. The taste of Betty is a high that he can never get enough of. It’s soft and sweet, raw and hungry.  Jughead moans into her mouth, their teeth clicking against one another. The pain from having his hair tugged and the erection within his sweats are enough to drive him into insanity. His hands are smacked away when attempting to settle them at her hips.

Breaking the kiss, the blonde takes him by the wrists, planting both hands to each side of his face. Jughead watches with heavy eyes as Betty secures him by her will. It’s something he won’t fight. The act alone causes all available blood left to travel down south and he whines at the reaction. The hardness is beginning  to become unbearable and Betty still refuses to sit on him. In fact, she’s still on her knees, leaning against his chest.

“Betty, please,” pleads Jughead.

Still recovering from the lack of oxygen, both teens pant into each other’s waiting mouths. When leaning forward for more of her lips the blonde reacts by squeezing his wrists against the worn cushions. The wooden frame beneath the thin material digs into Jughead’s skin and causes him to wince. Pain courses from his arm down to his groin. This mixture of pain and pleasure prompts a groan from him and then Betty finally settles on his lap.

The weight on his member is excruciatingly delicious and it doesn’t help when she lifts her ass back up, only to make sure to rub down against his length once more.

“Can’t help you there, Jug. Sorry,” she mumbles into his mouth, before kissing him again. Her eyes flutter close, as do his. Betty’s tongue is hot against his own and their kissing fills the air with raunchy sounds. Curling her tongue against his, Betty pushes against his lips, seeking more of him in her mouth. Lips mold and crush against one another and Betty moans. His lap is hot, the blondes core emanating her arousal through the thin material of her skin tight pants. Grinding against him, her ass pushes back and forth against the hardened member.

“Shit, Betty,” manages Jughead in between messy kisses. Wishing that he could remove the annoying material trapping him within he foolishly attempts to move his arms, but Betty’s firm grip is impossible to escape. Betty kisses him again, this time raising her bottom to move behind the tent, his member nestled right in front of her and her scalding core.

“Oh…” Betty moans, her hips beginning to push against his cock. The friction is divine and with a few experimental strokes of her hips, both Jughead and Betty are dropping their heads. Foreheads collide and the grip against his wrists tighten as Betty lets out a mewl dangerous that’s enough  for  him to want to throw her on the coffee table. He chooses not to and instead sits through her antics.

“Yes.” Her quick whisper sits between them as her hips continue to grind against his hardness. Groaning, he shudders when she speeds up. The old couch groans under the sudden movement.

“Oh my god…yes.”

Jughead’s mind is clouded by pleasure. His member is being attended to in ways he didn’t expect. With Betty’s tight pants, it’s as if she’s wearing nothing. The part between her legs could be felt on him, and Betty feels it too, adjusting to how well she’s applying pressure on him. Her center is exposed enough to elicit a moan that vibrates throughout the tiny trailer.

The creaking continues and Betty slumps forward, slowing down. This time, her hips circle his hips in slow motion, one that Jughead can’t stand. Missing the friction, he nestles his mouth and nose against the pulse of her neck. He gets to kiss the area he knows she loves only once before Betty pulls away with a growl

“No.”

Huffing, he nods and looks down at where they’re connected for the time being. There’s a visible stain coming through his navy sweats. Precum has begun seeping through and Jughead feels his ears warm up. Sensing his stare, green eyes follow and a giggle burst through Betty’s matte cherry red lips.

“What a messy boy.”

She grinds against him again, setting a slow pace that eases into something quick once again. The couch begins to move along with their movements and Jughead groans. His neck is attacked then. Betty suckles on his pulse, biting into the supple skin like a vampire on their human prey. Her warm tongue soothes the area where she sucks greedily at, alerting him of the hickey that she’d just left him. It stings but it feels good. The combination of pain and Betty’s silky tongue on him pricks the back of his neck causing the hairs to raise.

Cursing, Jughead is left to endure the ministrations of his girlfriend. Her hips violently grinding down against his own. A shudder runs through them both and Betty is practically bouncing down on him, hips slamming down on his cock while seeking friction.

“Shit, shit. I’m gonna come, Jug,” she hisses in a hurry, her voice light and desperate. Betty’s eyes are wide and facing the ceilings while continuing to ride him. Jughead, on the other hand, is resting his face against her chest. His hot breath causes her skin to collect a dewy sheen of sweat, mixed with the condensation of his breath. Supple breasts cradle his face while fingers grip onto his wrists. Like a prisoner, he’s unable to escape the grip of his master.

There’s a familiar sensation bubbling in his stomach, twisting and churning. The feeling shoots throughout his body in less than a millisecond and before he can register his own actions, the back of Jughead’s head is being gripped once more.

Betty holds onto the dark locks of hair, gripping him tightly against her chest as her orgasm tears through her body in a violent spasms. Beneath her, Jughead joins her as her hips jab at his cock, milking an orgasm from him. Like Betty, his hips jerk upwards, meeting her shaky thrusts. Immediately after coming, Betty’s nails claw at his back, gripping onto the thin material of his shirt. Her hips continue to buck against him in leftover pleasure and she moans, shaking.

Jughead pants for air, sucking in greedy amounts of the stuffy trailer air that manages its way through his face and Betty’s breasts. He’d started groaning the moment cum exploded onto his boxers, soaking through to his pants and hadn’t stopped. Betty’s own arousal has soaked the area more than it had already been. The thought of the clean up makes him shudder, not wanting to deal with the sticky mess.

Still, boy did it feel good.

As if the temperature couldn’t get any lower within the trailer, the chills begins to plague Jughead. Betty seems well off, he thinks, considering the jacket draped around her shoulders. Goosebumps litter his orange illuminated skin. Jughead’s blue eyes crack open to stare at the pumpkin. Above him, Betty continues to shake slightly, most of the movement coming from her thighs. He can feel her core clenching against him and had it not been for him feeling drained, Jughead would’ve tossed her down to go for round two. The moistness enveloping him begins to travel downwards, coating him further.

A shower then, for sure.

A soft caress begins at the base of his neck where the blonde’s fingers let go of the dark lock in order to pet the area. A puff of hot breath runs over the crook of his neck as Betty settles closer to him. Just like him, Betty is gasping for air. Jughead feels the vibrations emanating from Betty. With free hands that can rest on her ass, they slowly caress her.

“Jughead…” she mutters a warning. But he doesn’t listen, instead his fingers spread open allowing for more coverage. Even with tight pants on and ones that act like a second skin, Betty still shudders at his touch. Jughead is fast to move and his hands dip lower, exploring familiar grounds. Noticing how still she’s being, Jughead trails one hand dangerously lower which settles right between her ass. The lower it goes, the more that Betty begins to shake. With his middle finger, he presses lower and lower until reaching her. Jumping, Betty pushes down on him, blocking his hands from going further. The act elicits a chuckle from the boy who retracts his hand and opts to rub her ass.

“Sorry,” he mutters an apology and Betty shakes her head, sinking her face into the crook of his neck even more. They sit in comfortable silence for a while until the pumpkin brings back his attention. Jughead finally asks where she scored a fully carved pumpkin from. Her response has him laughing.

“You stole little Jimmy’s pumpkin? You’ve resorted to stealing kid’s pumpkins?” The amusement and laugh is all but obvious and Betty can’t help but laugh with him.

“Oh stop. You’re going to make me feel bad.”

“Sorry, Betty, but, you just stole my neighbor’s pumpkin and exposed it to a sexual play. Can’t say I don’t find that not funny.” At his comment, the blonde starts laughing and Jughead joins her.

“I doubt anyone will miss the damn thing. I carved it when Jimmy wasn’t paying attention,” Betty reminds him then, and she’s right. The reminder makes him snicker into her shoulder. Jughead’s arms wrap around her waist. “You’re something else, Betty Cooper.”

Giggling, Betty responds with her own witty comment “The name’s Sandy, kid. Remember it.”

Both teens laugh, their comments welcoming the end of Halloween in Riverdale.

 

 

–


End file.
